


The Opposite of Regret

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Series: The Opposite of Apart [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, IwaOi Week, M/M, hedgehog cousins, i just like it when iwa-chan bullies oikawa, iwaoi week june, likewise iwa-chan is oikawa's biggest fan, oikawa is iwa-chan's biggest fan and you can't convince me otherwise, they're so embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa attend the Seidou v Sensen baseball game, where Iwaizumi's cousin plays first base.</p><p>Day 5: Crossovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i headcanon that all the spikey-haired sports kids are cousins.
> 
> tetsu is so cool yo!
> 
> this just turned into 700 words of bickering? sorry not sorry
> 
> edited; june 16

“Iwa-cha~n, it’s so hot out! Can’t we find a shadier place to sit?”

“Oikawa, you’re the one who begged me to let you come. Quit complaining. There _are_ no shady seats.”

“Iwa-chan has no regard for my sensitive skin.”

“I told you to wear sunscreen, didn’t I? Who was the one who whined about how smelly it was and refused to put some on?”

“Sunscreen _stinks_. I hate it.”

“Ah, just a sec, Tetsu is up at bat.”

“Tetsu-chan!” 

Just like that, their bickering was forgotten. Yuuki Tetsuya, Iwaizumi’s cousin, was far more important. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa leaned over the railing, trying to get those few inches closer. Tetsu was one of Iwaizumi’s favourite cousins, but because he lived so far away he hardly got to see him. So when his father had announced that he had to travel to Tokyo for business and asked if he wanted to tag along since it was summer and there was no school, Iwaizumi had instantly agreed. And when Iwaizumi had told Oikawa that he was going to Tokyo, Oikawa had demanded to come. 

And that was that.

“Tetsu!” “Tetsu-chan!”

When Iwaizumi was younger Tetsu had often come out to the country during summer vacation and between the two of them, and often Oikawa, they had managed to persuade enough kids to play baseball scrimmages with them. 

The stands were so loud he could barely hear the announcer. Iwaizumi could feel his heart rate rising in anticipation. He hadn’t seen Tetsu play in so long. How much had he improved?

Iwaizumi didn’t even look at the pitcher, just watched Tetsu. He watched the curve of his shoulders and the way he placed his feet. _Well, shit._ Iwaizumi’s mouth stretched in a wide grin.

The pitch came and the sound of Tetsu’s bat connecting with the ball was so clear that Iwaizumi was sure he stopped breathing. 

Yeah, this was his Tetsu. 

“ _Sasuga_ Tetsu-cha~n!” Oikawa cheered beside him, throwing his hands in the air.

The ball went right past the third baseman, deep into left field and Tetsu got all the way to second base. 

“ _Mattaku_ , he really is a monster now.” Iwaizumi slouched on the railing. 

“It must be something in your genes, Iwa-chan. Isn’t Yuki-chan also the captain of his team? Doesn’t that make Iwa-chan the only one who isn’t a captain?” Oikawa hid his mouth behind his hand, but Iwaizumi could still see the smirk.

“You’re too selfish to not be captain.”

“This is true,” Oikawa conceded, tilting his head slightly. “Ah, Tetsu-chan got tagged out…”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “It can’t be helped. You play as a team.” He paused, watching Tetsu walk back to the dugout. “Hey, after the game let’s get Tetsu to let us practice with him.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa said. Because Tetsu-chan was just like them, right back in the gym for more training even after intense matches. They were all just a bunch of sports junkies.

“Does Iwa-chan ever regret playing volleyball?” Oikawa murmured a few moments later.

“Hah? What kind of stupid question is that, Kusoikawa?”

“Well, it’s just that Iwa-chan has such superior athletic ability—you can do anything! Why did you choose volleyball?” Oikawa traced figure ‘8’s in the railing in front of him.

“Dumbass, that’s the stupidest question I’ve ever heard. Obviously, it’s because you play volleyball.” Iwaizumi was looking away as he spoke, eyes on the field below him, watching the game instead of meeting Oikawa’s eyes.

“Oh.” But Oikawa’s lips twitched with the urge to smile.

“Is there a reason I should regret my decision?” Iwaizumi turned his head, narrowing his eyes at Oikawa.

“Of course not, Iwa-chan! Who else would put up with me every day?”

“I actually don’t think I can name anyone.”

“Iwa-chan is stuck with me _forever_!”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Iwa-chan, it makes me uncomfortable when you agree with me.”

“Then don’t say true things, Kusoikawa!” Iwaizumi hooked his arm around around Oikawa’s neck in a headlock and noogied him until he cried. 

“Iwa-chan is a bully! Tetsu-chan and Yuki-chan aren’t bullies! It’s not fair!”

“They aren’t stuck with an airhead 24/7.”

“ _Rude_ , Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah. Hey—Tetsu is up again.”

“Ah! Go Tetsu-cha~n!”


End file.
